donediddofandomcom-20200215-history
Lek
Leken ligger nära dans och teater , och kan vara mycket användbar när vi ska göra scenkonst . Vi kan använda leken som form, metod , verktyg och uttryck och tillåta oss att vara barnsliga. Den tyska lekforskaren Buytendijk menade att lekare – barn som vuxna – har en patisk inställning till leken. ”Det är en öppenhet för ‘hur’ omvärlden träder fram, intrycken får lov att gripa en och man låter sig röras så att man så att säga svänger med”, skriver han. Varför leker vi? Alltsedan Aristoteles och Platon har forskare och teoretiker diskuterat vad lek egentligen är. De flesta forskare är överens om att leken är en slags imitation. Socialantropologen Helen B Schwartzman ser barns lekar som nyskapande satir och parodi och som en kritisk kommentar till hur saker och ting är beskaffade. För henne är leken avancerade tanke- och språkexperiment som utmanar logikens och språkets gränser. Den vilda leken Föräldrar vill gärna att deras barn ska leka fint, särskilt i dessa Supernanny-tider där skamvrån återupprättats i form av naughty-chair och skämskudde där barnet ska sitta och ta sitt förnuft tillfånga. Det tycks finnas bra och dåliga lekar enligt vuxna, eller menar man kanske att det finns ordningsamma och kaotiska lekar? Vuxenvärlden har svårt att acceptera att barns lekar ofta kan vara groteska, morbida och vilda. Förskolläraren Torben Hangaard Rasmussen skriver i Den vilda leken '' att ”i takt med att leken under de senaste 10-15 åren tillskrivits en allt större positiv betydelse i barnets utveckling har det skett en tilltagande idealisering av leken som först och främst tillgodoser dess positiva, rationella sidor. Vi vill inte se, eller acceptera, att leken också kan rymma farliga, vilda, stökiga, våldsamma – kort sagt irrationella – sidor som får de vuxna att ingripa och förbjuda vissa lekar.” Lekens estetik Leken ligger nära dans och teater , och kan vara mycket användbar när vi ska göra scenkonst . Vi kan använda leken som form, metod , verktyg och uttryck och tillåta oss att vara barnsliga . Leken är liksom den bästa konsten kaosartad och oförutsägbar. Att vara en lekfull konstnär som befinner sig i lekens flöde och i djupet av sig själv ”svänger med” i leken är förenat med att utmana all ytlighet och sina egna uppfattningar och idéer om teater och världen. Det är i sanning coolt, hippt och intellektuellt att leka men kräver självkritik, engagemang och studier. Lekens dramaturgi Utmärkande för leken är dess icke-linjära form. Leken är ofta kaosartad; i ena sekunden rör den sig framåt, för att sedan plötsligt vika ut sig åt något håll, sedan gång på gång upprepa sig, därefter återigen röra sig framåt, sedan fastna i något och återigen falla ur åt nya håll. Den rör sig inte entydigt progressivt framåt. ”Den linjära tidsuppfattningen som kännetecknar det moderna tänkandet är … i högsta grad en normativ berättelse som uttalar sig om mänsklighetens universella öde och historiens ofrånkomlighet.” skriver den postkolonialt inriktade forskaren Paulina de los Reyes i ''Olikhetens paradigm. Hon kritiserar västerlandets linjära syn på tid, där tiden ses som ett objektivt mått på (positiv) utveckling. ”Begrepp som ‘mänskliga framsteg’, ‘ekonomiskt framåtskridande’, ’samhällsutveckling’ är inte bara uttryck för en framtidsoptimistisk samhällssyn utan markerar också tidens roll som självklart och objektivt mått på samhällsförändring”, fortsätter hon. Upprätthållandet av denna idé om konsekvent utveckling, idén om ständigt stigande kurvor, är central i det kapitalistiska marknadsliberala system som vi lever i idag. De los Reyes menar att vi lider under en världsordning där vi delas in i ”the west and the rest”: länder som antas vara ”före” i den linjära tidslinjen, och länder som antas vara ”efter”. ”Tidsmetaforer gör det möjligt att förlägga förtrycket till det förflutna men också att skapa historia som ett privilegium för somliga och som (ytterligare) ett stigma för andra.” Hon menar att vi bör ”ifrågasätta den linjära tidsuppfattningen där mänsklighetens historia konstrueras utifrån västvärlden som enda möjlig utvecklingslinje.” Hon skriver om att ”skapa nya berättelser som kan utforska nya sätt att (samman)binda nutiden med det förflutna.” Leken sysselsätter sig just med detta utforskande. Den bryter mot den normativa västerländska utvecklingsdramaturgin. Hangaard Rasmussen skriver i Den vilda leken om hur barns lek blandar progression med digression och regression. ”Barnen ‘faller ur’ den tidsmässiga progressionen som normalt får handlingarna att följa efter varandra i en logisk ordningsföljd. … Ett annat framträdande handlingsdrag är regressionen: Barnen återvänder antingen till en just avslutad handling eller så fortsätter de att upprepa samma handling.” Hangaard Rasmussen menar att detta handlar om lust, att det helt enkelt är roligare att leka så än i ett hårt hållet linjärt mönster. Den barnsliga teatern är liksom leken inte enbart progressiv, utan också digressiv och regressiv; med sin ineffektivitet bryter den mot vårt samhälles dramaturgiska norm om framåtskridande och samhällsutveckling. Lek och nytta ”Lekens och spelets motsats utgörs inte av allvaret”, skriver Johan Asplund i Det sociala livets elementära former (1987). ”Lekar och spel är ofta mycket allvarliga. Somliga spel spelas på liv och död, och många lekar är grymma. Lekens och spelets motsats utgörs snarare av nyttan.” Med det sena 1700-talet och industrialismen tog idén om samhällsnytta form i Europa. En ny medelklass föddes, äktenskapet i dess moderna form likaså, och världen klövs i två: arbete skildes ut från lek och fritid; det privata från det offentliga; och barndomen skildes ut från vuxenlivet. Barn-fritid-privat-känsla-kvinna-lek ställdes mot vuxen-arbete-civilisation-förnuft-offentlighet-man-nytta. Vi kan se dessa dikotomier gå igen i bemötandet av Den barnsliga teatern , både på ”barn-” och ”vuxen”scener. Bristen på nytta provocerar. Svensk teater är tyngd av en bildningstradition, där samhällsnyttan sätts främst: inom ”barnteater” via det pedagogiska skolteaterarvet, och inom ”vuxenteatern” via det kungliga hovteaterarvet som bär på idén om att teatergående odlar oss till finare och ädlare medborgare (läs: undersåtar till kungen). ”Usch jag har inte hunnit gå på teatern på jättelänge, jag skäms! Jag borde verkligen gå och se den där populära pjäsen som alla talar om”, kan man höra sig själv, vänner och bekanta säga och känna en unken hovteatervind från 1700-talet fläkta. Teatergåendet är en intellektuell men inte minst social plikt vilken man bör uppfylla, för kung och fosterland. Som publik förväntar man sig vid teaterbesöket att få social bekräftelse mellan de skuldtyngda vinklunkarna i foajén men framför allt något själsligt Gott till livs i salongen: ett flott budskap, en fin lärdom, en tjusig poäng. Man förväntar sig absolut inte att ifrågasättas som medborgare, aktiveras, kastas ut, dras in, som man görs i Den barnsliga teatern. Man förväntar sig en God upplevelse. Den barnsliga teatern tar avstånd från den Goda teaterupplevelsen i Batailles bemärkelse. Det Goda är enligt honom lagen, förnuftet, konventionen. Den Goda litteraturen gör sig mån om samhällets bästa och dess framtid, produktionsmedlens framväxt och syftar till anständighet och kollektiv samhällsnytta. ”Det godas sida vetter åt underordningen och lydnaden”, skriver Bataille. Det är en anpasslig sorts litteratur. Mot detta ställer han den Onda litteraturen som ”bestrider de utifrån givna reglerna, opponerar sig mot underkastelsen, och bejakar den frihetslängtan som finns hos barnet och som uppfostraren berövar det” (Litteraturen och det onda). Den Onda litteraturen står för överskridandet av lagen, upproret, lusten, och för ”leken, risken, faran” (Litteraturen och det onda). Den barnsliga teatern är Ond. Den barnsliga teatern har liksom leken inget uppbyggligt budskap. Den varken predikar eller undervisar. Done Did Do:s leklåda Regellekar kan vara en bra startpunkt för att lära känna varandra och komma till olika sorters lekande. *''Mäster'': Den här leken tränar oss att göra saker i takt, koncentration. Alla personer står i en ring och varje plats i ringen får ett nummer, efter hur många personer som deltar i leken. En person väljs ut att vara Mäster. Mäster börjar med att säga: ”Mäster till Mäster”. När personen säger ”Mäster” så klappar hon/han sig på låret, när hon/han säger ”till” klappar hon/han händerna en gång, och när hon/han säger ”mäster” igen så knäpper hon/han med fingrarna. Efter ett tag säger Mäster t.ex. ”Mäster till 4” och då måste den person som sitter på plats nummer 4 snabbt säga i takt t.ex. ”4 till 6” samtidigt som hon/han gör rörelserna. Om person 4 misslyckas att göra detta så får hon/han sätta sig sist i ledet och alla får hoppa ett steg och byta nummer. Leken pågår tills gruppen har total koncentration. *''Herre och slav'': En är Herre och en eller flera är slavar. Herren ger order och slaven/slavarna utför de order de får: ”hämta Coca-Cola!”, ”massera mig”, ”berätta en rolig historia”, etc. Slaven/Slavarna ska sedan i smyg försöka håna, göra narr av och förnedra Herren, och om de upptäcks får de sparken. ”Du får sparken!”. Herren utser då en ny slav och fortsätter att ge order. *''Trasselknuten'': Alla trasslar ihop sina armar och tar tag i två händer. Sedan ska man försöka trassla sig ur knuten. *''En känsla och en plats'': Man har två hattar eller burkar. I den ena finns en känsla och i den andra finns en plats. En grupp drar en lapp ur varje burk och hittar på en minipjäs utifrån lapparna. *''Djungeltelegrafen'': Man sitter i en ring och har varsitt djungelljud: t.ex. Tarzan, Jane, fisken/amöban, lejon, albatrossen, fjortisen, terminator, älg, etc. Tarzan börjar och gör sitt ljud och skickar sitt ljud till någon genom att upprepa det ljudet som den personen har. Den personen upprepar då sitt eget ljud och sedan ett ljud som en annan person i djungeln har. *''Korvkull'': Den som blir kullad måste hoppa och säga ”korv korv korv….” tills någon befriar genom att ställa sig bredvid och säga ”bröd”. *''Fula gubben&Prinsessa-kull'': Kullaren är ful gubbe och den som jagas är prinsessa. Gubben ska vara så ful som möjligt och prinsessan är så prinsessig som möjligt. Alla andra är stenar. Om prinsessan över en sten och lägger sig bredvid så blir prinsessan sten, stenen ful gubbe och den som förut var ful gubbe blir prinsessa. *''Tomtesmyg'': En klassiker. Någon ritar eller märker ut en startlinje ungefär tio meter från en vägg. Välj sedan en tomte. Tomten ställer sig med ansiktet in mot väggen. Alla andra ställer sig bakom linjen. Tomten säger ”tomtesteg” eller någon annan sorts steg och räknar sedan till tre (eller tio, högt eller tyst). Medan tomten räknar rör sig alla framåt med tomtesteg. När tomten vänder sig om gäller det att stå still. Om tomten ser någon röra sig får den personen gå tillbaka till startlinjen och börja om. Den deltagare som först kommer fram till tomten och rör tomten på ryggen får vara tomte nästa gång. Tomten kan välja mellan dessa olika steg: Tomtesteg: Sätt hälen mot andra fotens tå. Sedan går du med smygande tomtesteg så att stegen blir lika långa som fötterna. Myrsteg: De minsta möjliga steg du kan ta. Människosteg: Vanliga steg som du brukar gå. Jättesteg: Så långa steg som du kan ta utan att hoppa fram. Banansteg: Ligg på marken med armarna utsträckta och gå dit fingertopparna räcker. Paraplysteg: Varje steg är ett varvs snurrande *''Mördarleken'': Alla står i en ring och alla blundar. En är spelledare och utser en eller flera mördare genom att knacka den personen/de personerna på ryggen. Den som blir utvald till mördare har i uppgift att mörda andra i gruppen genom att blinka i smyg, och inte bli upptäckt. Om man bli mördad måste man tyst räkna till 5 innan man dör en dramatisk död. Om någon i gruppen misstänker en mördare, räcker man upp handen och säger ”jag misstänker!” men för att en rättegång ska äga rum måste minst två personer misstänka någon. Rättegång går till så här: de som misstänker räknar till tre och pekar på den de misstänker. Om de som misstänker pekar olika, så dör de. Om de pekar på samma person och det visar sig att detta inte är mördaren då dör de också. Men om de pekar på mördaren måste denna dö en ljudlig och plågsam död, och leken börjar om från början. *''Liftaren'': Improvisationslek. Fyra stolar symboliserar en bil och tre personer sitter i bilen: två i baksätet och en vid ratten. En person liftar och när liftaren kliver in i bilen blir alla i bilen så som liftaren är. Man kan också ha lappar med olika känslor och tillstånd på i en burk och liftaren får dra en lapp innan hon/han liftar. *''Tolken'': Improvisationslek. En person pratar ett låtsasspråk (gibbrisch, nonsensspråk) och en annan person översätter vad hon/han säger, d.v.s hittar på och förklarar för gruppen/publiken vad nonsenspratet betyder. Publiken kan också ställa frågor till den gibbrischka personen genom tolken. *''Talkshow'': Improvisationslek. Fyra personer i två par. En person är den andra personens armar. Genom de gester som armarna gör ska den ena personen svara på intervjufrågor från den andra, som är programledare för en talkshow. Externa leklänkar http://www.lekarkivet.se/ http://www.lekar.se/ http://www.roligalekar.se/ http://www.lektipset.se/ http://lekplatsen.net/ http://www.kulan.net/ Category:Metoder Category:Dramaturgi